


“Ayan ka na naman”

by seshalia



Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), exopink
Genre: F/M, Not Fluff, Rain, ang lamig ng panahon, pahingi kamomol, very cute, very general
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: https://twitter.com/itstrishskrrt/status/1348386835119169536?s=21
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun
Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	“Ayan ka na naman”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trish (@itstrishskrrt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trish+%28%40itstrishskrrt%29).



Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Lisa magdala ng payong o magsuot man lang ng jacket. Nakakatamad lang talaga maghanap kaya di na niya inabala. Mabilis lang naman siya, di naman parang may lakad siya. Sa tindahan lang sa may kabilang phase ng subdivision pupuntahan niya.

Kaya syempre nung dumating siya sa tindahan para lang sabihan na wala yung bibilhin niya, parang nahulog puso niya sa sahig nung biglang umulan.

Mabigat ang patak ng tubig at halos wala na siyang makita sa lakas nito. Hindi tumutulong na pambahay na manipis lang suot niya. Ilang minuto nang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin tumitila ang panahon. Wala na siyang ibang mapagpipilian, at dumating sa kanya na parang isang bagsak ng ulan na kailangan niyang umuwi. May payong man o wala.

Kaya humakbang siya.

At isa pa.

At tuloy-tuluyang naglakad si Lisa kahit nanginginig na siya at ramdam niya ang lamig at patak ng tubig hanggang buto niya.

Sa isang segundo, kinakaligkig siya sa lamig. Sa susunod, may mabigat na bagay sa balikat niya at pagitingin niya sa taas, nandun si Sehun na may hawak hawak na payong.

“Ayan ka na naman.” Ika niyang hindi tumitingin kay Lisa.

Binalot ni Lisa sa sarili niya ang jacket ng lalaki at saktong pagkatapos niya gawin ito ay nilapit siya ni Sehun paloob para hindi siya mabasa. Magkadikit ang braso nila at ramdam ni Lisa ang init ng katawan ng katabi niya. Malamig man ang itsura ng pagkatao ni Sehun sa labas, alam na alam ni Lisa na malayo iyon sa katotohanan.

Lalo na ngayon at pangatlong beses na siyang ihahatid ni Sehun pauwi dahil nahuli na naman siya ng ulan.

“Sorry,” sabi ni Lisa kahit mahirap magsalita dahil sa lamig. “Di ko alam na uulan pala.”

Hindi pa rin siya tiningnan ni Sehun at sumagot lamang ito gamit ng tungo.

“Ba’t ka nandito?” Tanong ni Lisa. Alam niyang nakatira si Sehun sa parte ng subdivision na ‘to, pero di niya alam kung bakit nandito siya ngayon sa ulan saktong-sakto kung kailan naglalakad siya.

Hindi pa rin siya tiningnan ng lalaki pero sumagot naman siya ngayon ng may salita.

“Bakit hindi?” Binalik ni Sehun.

Hindi na niya kwinestyon ang tanong. May bagay sa loob niyang nagsasabing sapat na sagot na iyon para sa kanya.

Tahimik ang lakad nila pabalik sa bahay ni Lisa. May iilang beses na hinatak ni Sehun si Lisa palayo sa mga madudulas na parte ng daan o kaya’y hinila ni Lisa palapit si Sehun tuwing napapalabas siya ng payong dahil gusto niyang masiguradong hindi siya mababasa.

Pagdating nila sa harap ng bahay ni Lisa, sinarado muna ni Sehun ang payong niya dahil sumusulong sila sa tapat ng pinto.

“Salamat ulit sa paghatid.” Ngiti ni Lisa. “Pasensya na rin kasi naabala pa kita. Lalabhan ko na lang yung jacket mo tapos—“

“Ingay mo.” Hati ni Sehun at sumimangot lamang si Lisa.

“Sayo na yan,” dugtong ni Sehun. “Yung jacket. Mas bagay naman sayo.”

Kahit basang-basa si Lisa sa ulan, hindi niya mapigilan ang init sa pinsge niya.

“A-ah. Thank you pero, uhm, sure ka ba?” Tanong ni Lisa.

“Matagal na ‘kong sigurado sa’yo.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Kilala ni Lisa ang lalaking nasa harap niya. Ang lalaki na kahit mukhang kasing lamig ng ulan, ay hindi ganoon sa kalooban. Ang lalaking kahit sabihing wala siyang pake, ay siya ring pinaka maalaga at gumugusto ng pinakamabuti para sayo. Ang lalaking nanlibre sa kanya tuwing wala siyang pera, naghahatid sa kanya pag wala nang masasakyan, at nilakad na siyang pauwi sa ulan ng tatlong beses.

Kaya alam niyang hindi dahil sa ulan ang pagtanto niya sa nararamdaman niya para kay Sehun.

“Sehun,” sinimula ni Lisa.

“Hm?”

“Pwede ba kitang halikan?”

Hindi pa rin siya minamasdan ni Sehun.

“Ano ba gusto mo?” Tanong ng lalaki.

“Ikaw.”

At ngayon, tiningnan na ni Sehun si Lisa, maayos ang tayo at tumititig sa mata ng babaeng nasa harap niya.

“Edi kunin mo ‘ko.”

Kasing bilis ng kidlat, inipit ni Lisa sa kanyang kamay ang tela ng t-shirt ni Sehun at hinalikan siya na kahit pati ang ulan makakatanda. 


End file.
